Ackerbond
by Summer.RL
Summary: Post timeskip. Él estaba taciturno, bebiendo una cerveza con la vista clavada en el horizonte… donde estaba su enemigo. Ella no merecía ese trato, no merecía que la apartara. Y un tercero que solo quiere que ella sea feliz... a cualquier precio, incluso su propios sueños.


Si había algo que Jean sabía leer en el rostro de Mikasa, era cuando ella y Eren habían tenido una desavenencia. Eso no era raro, pero sabían que no tenían ahora la misma connotación que antes.

Desde que Eren estaba de regreso en la isla, había un desequilibrio en el trío Shinganshina. Armin se refugiaba en sus pensamientos y extrañamente cruzaba alguna palabra con Eren. Tampoco era como que Eren buscara la compañía de Armin, tampoco la de Mikasa. Últimamente se la pasaba solo o con Zeke Jaeger.

Pero ahí estaba siempre la fiel y devota Mikasa. Tratando de mantenerse en medio de aquella tácita batalla entre Armin y Eren, tratando de mantener a su familia unida. Familia que comenzó a desmembrarse en el momento en que Eren se marchó al continente.

Quizás fue porque Jean estaba especialmente sensible por la muerte de Sasha, porque Eren provocó aquel desmadre, porque desobedeció órdenes… Pero al ver a Mikasa regresar del puerto con aquella mirada desolada, decidió que era momento de intervenir.

No dijo nada a la chica, solo pasó a su lado como si no hubiese notado nada. Disimuló, porque con ella se le daba bien. Fingir era natural estando con ella… fingir que no le importaba más allá de una compañera, una amiga. Pero no podía ocultar su propia frustración frente al causante del desamparo de Mikasa. Ella no merecía ese trato. Ella merecía todo lo bueno del mundo.

Por lo mismo, enfrentó a Eren en el puerto. Él estaba taciturno, bebiendo una cerveza con la vista clavada en el horizonte… donde estaba su enemigo.

-Deberías tratarla con más consideración -dijo Jean tratando de controlar su molestia y tratar de llegar a él de modo amable -Está preocupada por ti.

Eren le dio una mirada despectiva a Jean y volvió a beber de su botella.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Eren sin menor emoción -¿También estás preocupado por mí? -Jean enarcó una ceja -Parece que mi _bienestar_ es algo público últimamente.

-Mientras sigas comportándote como un orate no vas a cambiar esa situación -respondió Jean -Si no quieres controlarte por ninguno de nosotros, al menos hazlo por Mikasa.

Eren sonrió ligero contra la boca de la botella, una sonrisa perdida.

-Mikasa… siempre Mikasa -suspiró algo burlón, miró a Jean -Después de todo este tiempo sigues enamorado de ella -dijo ahora evidenciado su burla -Pobre e ingenuo Jean -el aludido frunció el ceño -¿Acaso crees que algún día corresponderá tus sentimientos?

Jean frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -sentenció -Somos compañeros, Mikasa es tu única familia. No entiendo porqué insistes en hacerle daño.

-No le hago daño, ¡no podría! Hacerle daño sería alejarla de mí. Eso podría matarla -volvió a mirar al frente -Así funciona… -Jean lo miraba sin comprender -Ella no siente nada realmente. Mikasa no es capaz de amar, ni de odiar, ni ningún sentimiento como los que tú u otra persona tendría. Mikasa solo se debe a mí.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, imbécil?

Eren se rio al notar el tono de ira en la voz de Jean. ¿Acaso Jean era tan ciego o estaba tan cegado tras su velo rosa del amor que aun no comprendía?

-Mikasa es una máquina. El resultado de años de experimentos genéticos hasta lograr a un _humano_ perfecto -hubo cierta vacilación en la palabra -En total control de cada parte de su cuerpo, con absoluta concentración en su objetivo: cuidar de su _liege_. Hasta cierto punto lo único humano en ella es su cuerpo, el resto, es una perfecta máquina. Y tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, ¿no te parece?

Jean estaba estático, su mandíbula rígida. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Tenía tanta ira en ese momento que ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Hange y Levi habían dicho que no lo provocara, que no estaba en sus cabales, que memorias y otros portadores lo invadían.

-No eres Eren. Eren jamás hablaría así de Mikasa.

Eren asintió suavemente.

-No, no hablaría así. Pero alguien debe hablarte de la verdad detrás de los Ackerman, Jean Kirstein.

-¿Cuál verdad? -exclamó Jean -Mikasa no es nada como mencionas. Ella se preocupa por quienes quiere. Por Armin, por Sasha…

-¿Por ti? -preguntó Eren y Jean asintió leve -Sí… error de cálculo. Nunca se pensó en qué pasaría si un Ackerman se reproducía con alguien no eldiano. Supongo que esas manifestaciones de sentimientos son producto de eso. Afortunadamente desarrolló su ackerbond antes que esos sentimientos se instalaran en su programación de manera definitiva -Eren parecía reflexivo y tranquilo, como si aquello fuese lo mas normal, pero notó el rostro descompuesto de Jean -Un Ackerman seguirá a su _liege_ hasta la muerte si es necesario. A no ser que su _liege_ le de una última misión que le haga permanecer con vida aun cuando se haya marchado -bebió de su botella -Así funciona.

-Estás equivocado -masculló Jean -Nada de lo que dices es verdad… solo lo dices por joderme.

-¿Joderte? ¿Por qué querría joderte? No hay nada que me duela más que ver a un joven sufrir por un amor unilateral -dijo con naturalidad -Te daré con consejo. No te sigas aferrando a la idea de humanidad en Mikasa, porque no existe. Es un… reflejo. Nada más. Algo que aprendió de niña, el remanente de su genética asiática no eldiana. Quizás… quizás si ella nunca hubiese desarrollado su ackerbond se hubiese enamorado de ti -lo miró de arriba abajo -Sí, quizás. A una humilde chica de campo la obnubilaría el uniforme y un par de palabras encantadoras. Eres bueno con las palabras cuando quieres, Jean.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, pendejo? -gruñó y lo tomó por la camisa para alzarlo de su cómoda posición en el suelo.

-No me burlo, es lo que creo -Eren fijó sus ojos en los de Jean -Lástima que no fuese así. Pero era necesario…. Que desarrollara el ackerbond. Sin Mikasa yo habría muerto hace mucho. Tenerla cerca era lo indicado, así debía ser.

¿Debía ser? No, no era Eren quien hablaba. Claramente nunca habló con él. Jean soltó el agarre de la camisa de su compañero cuestionándose qué portador hablaba a través de él.

-La próxima vez que Mikasa se preocupe por ti, sé amable -advirtió -Ella merece mucho más.

Eren asintió lento, pensativo.

-En eso no te equivocas, merece más. Todos merecemos más que lo que nos tocó vivir. Pero gracias a nuestro sacrificio y el de otros, Eldia volverá a ser grande. Todos solo somos piezas en este tablero.

Jean negó.

-No, yo no soy ninguna puta pieza en tu tablero -aseguró -Ni Armin, ni Mikasa, ni Connie ni ninguno de nosotros. Somos personas, somos humanos luchando por nuestra libertad.

Eren le sonrió como lo haría un padre a un hijo rebelde. Volvió a tomar su botella y llevársela a los labios.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, puedo ordenárselo -comentó con voz calma, algo sugestiva -Que te siga a ti. Que te _ame_. Mikasa hará lo que yo le diga. Puedo hacerlo…

Jean guardó silencio un momento, estudiando a Eren.

-Estás enfermo.

Iba a retirarse, pero Eren lo tomó por el hombro.

-Lo haré de todos modos. Merece vivir. Y tú puedes darle eso, la familia que perdió.

Jean fijó sus ojos en Eren. Tener a Mikasa… Que ella lo amara, que finalmente correspondiera a los sentimientos que él durante todos estos años llevaba acallando. Estar con ella… formar una familia con ella. Ser feliz con ella… Eso era un sueño. Un sueño que no podría cumplir porque él… él no…

-Solo libérala del ackerbond y ordénale que sea feliz. No soy el reemplazo de nadie. Prefiero no estar con ella a verla convertida en mi sombra sin voluntad. No quiero ser su próximo Eren.

-Cualquier hombre estaría dichoso de tener a una devota mujer como Mikasa.

-Cualquier hombre, pero yo no soy esa clase de _hombre_. La prefiero libre que atada a mí por tu mandato. Prefiero que nunca me ame si eso nace de una orden. Quiero que viva y sienta por ella, nada más ni nada menos -retiró la mano de Eren de su brazo -Solo… sé amable con ella.

Eren asintió desviando la vista al frente. Tomó asiento nuevamente.

-De acuerdo -dijo con voz calma.

Jean lo vio darle la espalda ya en el suelo, en la misma posición que lo encontró en el puerto ahora vacío. Iba a devolverse so re sus pasos cuando la voz de Eren lo detuvo.

-Piensa en lo que dije, Jean. Puedo hacerlo.

Jean no respondió. No valía la pena. Se retiró del lugar dejando solo a Eren, soledad que parecía agradarle, dejándolo solo con los recuerdos de los anteriores portadores del titán atacante.


End file.
